Screams in the Dark
by IndiLovesJasperHale
Summary: Alice is left all alone after a group of vicious vampires kill her family. Jasper, the leader of the group capures Alice, but doesn't kill her. Why, Because he loves her. Will she love him back? Read to find out.First Fan Fic!
1. The Beginning of the End

Alice stayed in her home tending to her mother while her father worked in the fields. He was harvesting the crops early because signs of the first frost were appearing in the town, when _they_ came.

It happened faster than lightening. They were blurs of white and black. Their red eyes glowed like dying embers in the dark. The moon was dark in the sky, and there were no stars. There was only darkness.

Screams in the dark.

I closed the doors to my mother's room and locked it. I knew it was of no use, they would break through it anyway. I backed towards the bed. The hinges on the door broke free. T he door fell to the ground in a puff of dust. I saw the two eyes I had seen in my nightmares and knew the end was inevitable. He got to my mother before I could blink, and with a gasp, she was gone forever. He was behind me, I knew, I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I felt him push my hair to one side and press his lips against the skin there. I wished he would just get it over with, stop playing with me. He chuckled darkly, and my breath caught in my throat.

"You'll have to come with me." He said breathing gently against me. He ran his hands from the top of my shoulders, to the curve of my elbows. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. I fainted. Nightmarish dreams invaded my subconscious. I woke in a dark room. There was light coming in from underneath the door, so I knew he was still there. I heard a high keening sound that hurt my ears. I realized it was me.

Screams in the dark.

I heard him growling on the other side of the door. There was a scuffling sound, like someone fighting, and a few angry shoutings of insults and profanities, when suddenly the door opened and _he_ stepped inside. His face was handsome yet solemn. He had the blood red eyes of his kind. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and bright yellow hair like sunlight. He moved his hand to the wall on the right side of the doorframe and flipped the switch. He looked back at me curiously, almost amused for a moment. Then walking towards me, hearing my heartbeat increase by tenfold, the amusement on his face grew even more pronounced. He sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of me. He reached out to touch my cheek, but I flinched away from him involuntarily. He pulled his hand back, face devoid of any emotion. He looked down at his lap, completely silent. I longed for him to speak again. The first time I heard him speak, first heard his voice, sent deep shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"What is your name?" The simple question made my heart start beating hard again.

"Alice." I replied.

He smiled slightly and nodded, showing he heard me even though he didn't look at me.

"Yours?" I enquired meekly. He looked up, finally, and frowned.

"Jasper." _Jasper, hmmm_, I thought. It was nice to be able to put a name to the face, no matter how unusual the name may seem it suited him. My stomach growled then, to my embarrassment. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I reached out hesitantly, and took it. I touched his hand accidentally. They were so cold, I thought my hand had turned to ice, but I had just frozen in shock. He reached out again to touch my face, and I let him. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. He added his other hand and studied my lips, I opened them slightly. I felt him stiffen, and then vanish. I opened my eyes and looked for him. I found Jasper on the other side of the room, eyeing me warily. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes at the amount of hurt I felt. I wasn't sure why I felt this way. Why should I care that this monster who killed my parents hated me? As if he could read my mind, he said in a gentle voice, like the breeze on a warm summer's day,

"Oh Alice, I don't hate you. You should hate me of all people; I took away your reasons for living, and took away your purpose. I have no right to dislike you! On the contrary…" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence. My stomach growled angrily again, and he pointed to the package. I opened it and found two sandwiches. I smiled and looked up to thank Jasper, but he was gone.

**J POV**

After bringing the human girl here, I locked her in a room with no windows. I could hear her heart beating enticingly, begging me to silence it, but there was something about her, her emotions that made me resist her blood. I came from my room to check on her, and saw Darren standing by her door.

"What are you doing here?" my eyes narrowed as I asked. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I growled at him and heard her scream. It calmed me down when I felt her fear. Then Scott came running into Darren who fell onto me. I pushed Darren off of me and stood up. The other two did the same and proceeded to argue. I hissed at them to break it up. They could feel the anger radiating off of me and obliged. I went back to the door and listened to her breathing. I entered the room and saw her sitting on the floor. I turned on the lights so she could see me. I saw her looking me over, and did the same to her. She was at least two feet shorter than me, had shoulder length black hair, and was pale. She was paler than any human I had seen, and her intuitive grey eyes were staring into mine observing my face. I felt the lust she sent towards me. Unknowingly or not, it was funny. I walked closer to her to see her better and heard her heartbeat double. The corners of my lips twitched. I sat cross-legged in front of her, observing. Her cheeks looked soft like silk in the dim light. I reached over as if to touch it, as if to see if it were as soft as it looked. She flinched away from me involuntarily. I felt the regret, whether mine or hers, I did not know. I took my hand back. I looked into my lap, embarrassed by my sudden weakness. I could feel her emotions again. They were sad, afraid, and …longing? What was she longing for? All of a sudden, I felt the sudden urge to know more about her. What made her laugh? What made her cry? I didn't even know her name!

"What is your name?" I ask her quietly. She doesn't answer me for a while, and I wonder if she even will when she responded.

"Alice." Alice. So simple, yet beautiful. It suited her. I smiled and nodded, not looking at her. I heard her shift uncomfortably on the floor. There was a sense of nervousness coming off of her.

"Yours?" she enquired shyly. I frowned, why should she care what my name was? I was holding her prisoner here and yet we were talking as if we were taking a pleasant walk in the park.

"Jasper." I replied. She felt satisfied. Her stomach growled, and embarrassment flew off her in powerful waves. I resisted smiling and handed her the food I had bought for her. She took it hesitantly, accidentally brushing my hand. Alice was shocked, but she relaxed. I reached out to touch her face again, and this time, she let me. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I so wanted to kiss her. What? My mind screamed. I used my other hand to touch her lips. I traced them and felt how smooth and soft they were. She parted them slightly and the scent that was her left between her lips. I felt myself leaning in closer. The venom pooling in my mouth…

I leaned away as fast I could and ended up on the opposite side of the room. I looked at her warily, seeing her reaction. She had tears welling up in her eyes and the amount of hurt she was radiating was shameful to me. I hurt this beautiful creature. I truly am a monster. She was hurt, scared, and most of all she felt unwanted. The last emotion, I knew, was because of my hasty retreat. I came closer to her and tried to soothe her in my most gentle voice.

"Oh Alice, I don't hate you. You should hate me of all people; I took away your reasons for living, and took away your purpose. I have no right to dislike you! On the contrary…" _I think I love you._ Not that I could speak those words. But it was true; I could not kill her and let no one else near her. Her stomach growled again, breaking my train of thought. I pointed to the bag I gave her earlier. Before she could thank me, I ran out of the room.

I found myself in the same position I had been prior to the visit. Leaning against her door, listening to her heartbeat.


	2. Life with A Vampire

**Thank all of you for the awesome Reviews I got! I love all of you! This Chapter is for all that reviewed.**

**APov**

After Jasper left I munched on my sandwich thoughtfully. Jasper seemed to be truly upset about what he did. Then again, my father always said they were cunning creatures. They get you to trust them and they kill you. I thought about my father on that morning.

_Flashback_

"_Alice, love, take care of your mother, I'm going to plow he fields and harvest what I can before the frost." I nodded. My father was not only going to do our field, but help the widow Morgan, whose husband had been killed two summers ago._

"_Mother?" I called. She answered weakly._

"_I am here, Alice. Fetch me a cup of tea, will you." I kissed her on the forehead and complied._

"_I'm getting sicker. The frost isn't helping." She said, sounding cheerless._

"_Don't leave me mother."_

"_I never will."_

_End Flashback_

It wasn't until I felt the warm drip of moisture that I realized I was crying. He made her leave me.

_Monster_.

**Jpov**

I could feel the waves of resentment and loss coming through the door and I knew she was remembering. Remembering all that I took from her, all that I could still take. My own self-loathing was the most predominant emotion of them all. Why me? I am a monster. I took everything away from the one I loved, how will she ever love me back? If I was the Beast, my rose would have died prematurely. _Alice._ I loved even her name. Her blood was calling to me, her heart taunting me with every beat. I was feeling so much pain, I needed and escape. I gave orders to let her do as she pleased on the condition she didn't leave the house. Then, I ran out of the door, and into the woods.

**APov**

It has been at most five hours since Jasper left me in here. I desperately needed to get out. The small room was closing in on me, and my legs were cramping from the limited amount of space I had. I wondered if there were others. If there were, would they be more vicious than their leader? If they were, I would just have to chance it. _Fearing death at this moment in time is totally futile,_ I thought. I rose stiffly and crossed the room in about 4 short strides. I banged on the door timidly, When I had no response, I knocked a bit more enthusiastically. Finally I earned a response.

"Jasper's little human really is a spitfire." A male, I presumed, said.

"Jasper said to let her do what she wants. She wants to get out." Another male said. Footsteps I could barely make out approached the door. Without warning the door swung open to reveal a grinning teen boy, not much older than myself. He had long brown hair to his shoulders, his head cocked to the side, and the trademark red eyes.

"Hey! Little human girl, do you want to get out?" he asked me, not mocking, but confused. I nodded and his confusion increased.

"My name is Alice." My voice was hoarse from disuse.

"I'm Darren! Nice to meet you, _Alice_." He emphasized my name, making sure he got it right.

"How come you let me out?"

"Did you want to stay in there? Why were you banging on the door then?" The look of confusion returned to his angelic features.

"NO! No, I was just wondering _why_ you let me out." He nodded and mouthed an "oh" at me.

"Jasper said you could come out of the room if you promised to stay in the house." He then grinned again and clapped contentedly.

"I love making new friends!" I smiled at his excitement. He ushered me out into the sitting area where another male vampire sat, reading a book.

"Hey Scott, look! It's Alice! She's gonna be our best friend!" he put his arm around my shoulder. He was roughly 5'9 and very skinny. He grinned down at me as if we were life-long friends. I couldn't help but grin back. The man named Scott looked up. His eyes seemed uninterested.

"Ignore Scott, Alice. He's just a spoil-sport." Darren said good-naturedly. Scott rolled his eyes and stood. He walked closer to me cautiously, more cautiously than Darren, but less than Jasper. He held out one hand for me to shake. I took it and shivered. He smiled wryly for a moment, then let go. He strode off and sat down.

"The little pixie isn't very scared of us." I was slightly offended by his reference to me as a pixie. _I'm not_ that_ short! Am I?_ Scott was about Jasper's height, slightly taller, and had dark almost black hair that was curly and messy. Darren pulled me closer and sniffed my hair.

"She smells nice, but I don't see what's driving Jazz up the wall." He sat me down on the sofa between him and Scott. Strangely, I wasn't scared of either and got to know them. Darren was a mischievous, and adorable young man who had been changed by Jasper because he had nearly drowned in the Atlantic Ocean. I asked him what Jasper had been doing there, but he told me it was a story for another time. Scott was more serious than Jasper and Darren put together. He had been changed a long time before Jasper, in Europe by a nomad. He was changed to be an assistant, to lure the prey closer so the other could attack. I naturally asked him how he could do that. He told me the Vampire that had changed him knew that when he was human he had an odd way of drawing useful people closer to him. That was his power as a vampire. He could draw his prey closer, like a giant magnet, so he could attack anywhere, anytime. I asked them about Jasper. They exchanged wary looks.

"It might be better that you asked him about that." Darren suggested, eyes downcast, smile off his face for the first time since I met him.

"Does he have a power?"

"Yes, he can feel emotions and manipulate them." I felt my face flush. I thought of all the times I felt lust towards Jasper. _Had he felt that too? Is that why he ran from me earlier? _I wondered. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze of air as the front door opened. _Jasper is home._


	3. Getting Along Just Fine

**Thank all of you for putting up with me! It's very kind, but exams are over and I'm free! Thank you for the exquisite reviews I got! I'm excited Jazz is home too!**

**Jpov**

I ran out of the house as fast as I could to escape.

To escape myself

To escape her

To escape everything in general

To escape most of all; life

If that is what you call it. More of an existence than a life, seeing as I am a heartless monster**.**

I walked around in the forest for a few hours trying to cool off when I spotted them. A young couple had stopped to sit on a stump not far from where I had been pacing. The young man stood up and moved in front of the woman. He bent down on one knee. I turned my head away. I knew exactly what he was doing. The amount of love I felt from the pair was painful. Was I destined never to feel the same way? To feel the emotion of love first hand? I suppose not, it wouldn't be right—someone like me having something good for the first time in decades. Certainly not from the woman I wanted it from…

I walked away from the couple. My thirst had disappeared. I understood the phrase "lost my appetite". I walked around the woods, breathing in the pristine air. I was utterly alone in the wilderness at this point. There wasn't ever a bird in the trees surrounding me. I heard the distant sound of bubbling water. I ran, vampire speed, towards it. "It" turned out to a small clearing with a waterfall. I stripped down from all my clothes and waded into the pool at the end of the cascade. The water would have seemed cold to any human being, but for my icy skin, it seemed the right temperature. I swan around for a small bit, then turned on my back, an d floated, serenely, staring at the sky.

I wondered if Alice had decided to leave the room yet. I wondered if she had become friends with Darren. _They would get along well, they were both so young…_ I thought. I was speculating what Scott's reaction to the girl was when I heard it. The familiar sound of my favorite prey. I watched it approach the water on which I lay. When it observed I wasn't moving, it came closer, and began to drink. I swiftly and soundlessly went under water and came up underneath it's head. The wolf backed away and snarled at me. I snarled back, louder. It was a ferocious animal, well sized and well fed. _Delicious._ I ran behind the beautiful beast, and growled once. I attacked a moment later, sucking the red, salty, succulent life out of it. It looked up at me as I drained it, its grey eyes fearless and clouding over.

I washed the fur and blood off of my body in the pool and returned home. I heard the sounds of Darren joking around and Scott scoffing at his childishness. I stayed there for a few moments longer, listening to their cajoling. I took a few steps, loud enough for my presence to be known. Suddenly I was hit with a pulsing fear that wasn't my own. _Alice._ Her emotions seemed to have their own flavor. Soft, and unpredictable. I was sad that she was still afraid of me. I walked into the house and passed the living room where the others were seated, and continued to my room. I heard the soft pad of footsteps behind me.

**Alice POV**

I followed Jasper down the hallway, even though the other two warned me it might not be a good idea. I arrived at a room, where the door had been left open. Jasper had obviously heard me following him. I walked in tentatively, and shut the door behind me. Jasper was sitting on a chair beside a window that was looking out on the snowy forest. He gestured to another chair without turning his head. I brought the chair closer to him and sat down. Jasper seemed to be so down and unhappy. H finall turned to look at me.

"You're afraid of me." He said it so matter-of-factly, the despair in his eyes profound.

"Yes." I admitted it.

"Why?" He looked so lost, so child like that I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Because you killed my parents, and took me away."

"Other than that." He looked me right in the eyes, the blazing crimson stunning me. He had gone hunting.

"Do you only kill people?" He looked away from me. I wasn't ready to answer the question.

"No. I like wolves too." This interested me. He not only killed humans, but he also drank from animals.

"Is it like a human?"

"No. Not as filling, or as enticing either. Better meat eater than deer." I nodded in comprehension. "Will you answer my question. Please." I could tell the last part had been difficult to say for him, to me.

"You…you make me feel….things. Things I'm afraid to feel…for you." He looked back at me again, this time curious.

"What are these…things I make you feel?" Now I was losing my patience. He knew full well what I felt.

"I know that you can feel and manipulate people's emotions. You know very well what I feel." The annoyance I felt towards him was conflicted with an overwhelming sense of calm.

"Stop that!"_Now that I know your little secret, I'll make you suffer._ I thought back to all those times I had felt lust towards him, all those images playing around in my head. I could see that I was affecting him. His forehead was scrunched in concentration as he fought the emotions I was emitting his way. He turned his head away with a vicious growl, and I smiled, triumphant.

"So now do you know?" He ignored me and continued looking out his window. I sat still for a few minutes, watching his emotionless face. I started to feel restless. I saw Jasper roll his eyes in the window's reflection.

"You don't have to sit there all day. I was ignoring so you would go, but it seems you're so annoying, you can't take a hint." Needless to say I saw shocked, and slightly hurt by his words. But I saw his small smile and knew he was joking. Sort of. He rose from his seat and held out his hand for me. I was scared, should I take it or should I not? He was about put it in his pocket, when I reached out and took it. He pulled me out from the seat and dragged me to the living room. Now there was only Darren, looking at the ceiling , bored out of his mind.

"Hey! Jazz, can we wrestle? Please! Scott said no!" He gave Jasper what looked like his best puppy dog eyes. Jasper, ever stoic, shook his head, causing Darren to moan in despair.

Jasper let go of my hand and went to close the door which had remained open since his arrival. Darren snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Jasper flipped Darren over his shoulder as if he were a blanket, and threw him to the floor. Darren pulled Jasper's leg, makng him lose balance and fall. Jasper landed on Darren which resulted in a loud crash like thunder. I was pleased to see they were both unscathed. They continued to roll around on the ground, and as I watched them I thought, _My boys._ The thought surprised me but pleased me at the same time. It was true. I was the only human to become friends with these wild young men.

I was theirs and they were mine.


End file.
